l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikudaiu
Mirumoto Ikudaiu was a Dragon Clan courtier who retired as a monk of the Brotherhood of Shinsei becoming Ikudaiu. His sensei Taro made him a believer of the kolat philosophy and member of the organization. Diplomat Ikudai was a diplomat stationed at Otosan Uchi for nearly two decades. Way of Shinsei, p. 73 Family Ikudaiu was the older brother of Mirumoto Akuai, a magistrate who served in the poorest, most mountanious Dragon province. Ikudaiu visited his brother and worked with him for a time, and there he saw true poverty and hungry. Confused, he decided to retire and join the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Way of Shinsei, pp. 73-74 Embracing Kolat Philosophy Ikudaiu was stationed at the Temple of the Seven Fortunes in Otosan Uchi. Shortly after his appointment Tetsuya, one of the leaders of the Brotherhood, asked for a favor. He wanted Ikudaiu looked the monk tended the temple, Taro. Ikudai became a student of the mysterious monk, who tought him in a strange philosophy. Ikudaiu with the events he had witnessed while visiting his brother still fresh, became a believer, and joined Taro's allies, Way of Shinsei, p. 74 the kolat. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 45 Doubts After the Scorpion Coup in 1128 Ikudai had begun to wonder if throwing his lot in with Taro might had been a mistake. Ikudai was seeking enlightment and the path of the Kolat would not give it. He remained his doubts in secrecy, Ikudaiu knew all too well that any attempt to leave would result in his death. Hidden Emperor, p. 59 Hitomi Following Hitomi's ascension to leadership of the clan his brother Akuai gained tattoos and becoming Hitomi Akuai. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf The Siege of Sleeping Mountain Ikudai was part of the Brotherhood army in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. He was the courier of a message from Hoshi to Hitomi and saw the imprisoned Shadow. Ikudaiu saw madness in Hitomi's eyes. Rulebook Story (The Siege of Sleeping Mountain) The New Tao After several months researching the words of the New Tao, Ikudai and the Brotherhood still did not understand the paths set forth by the Hooded Ronin, even with the aid of prophets like Itako. Each phrase spoke of danger, and each riddle only led to more confusion. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) False Tao? Isawa Osugi had written the New Tao, and after his execution by Toturi I because of her kolat membership her blood stained its sacred parchment. If the words within were false, then only the Emperor knew the truth. The False Tao (Honor Bound flavor) Recovering the True Tao When the Lying Darkness began consuming historical records, he was the first to realize the New Tao would be threatened. He contacted the Kolat, hoping they might move it to safety. Kage wished change the Tao to suit better with the Kolat Philosophy, Ikudaiu (Ambition's Debt flavor) but Ikudaiu delivered half of the sole remaining complete copy of the Tao, which had been stolen by the Kolat, to Daidoji Rekai in 1132 in Phoenix lands. Recovering the True Tao (Ambition's Debt flavor) Sending Letters Ikudaiu penned several lengthy letters detailing his involvement with the Kolat and their operatives, which he sent to the Kitsuki Daimyo, the head sensei at the Doji Magistrate school, the head of the Kuni Witch Hunters, and a handful of high-ranking Asako Inquisitors and Shinjo Magistrates. Death Ikudaiu was killed shortly after by minions of the Lying Darkness, Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #10 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) who had wanted to remove all copies of the Tao from existence. Shadows, by Shawn Carman Ikudaiu died without ever knowing if his letters had been received. See also * Ikudaiu/Meta External Links * Ikudaiu (Hidden Emperor 1) * Ikudaiu Exp (Seige of Sleeping Mountain) Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Mirumoto Ikudaiu Category:Kolat Members